<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twiland - A Dark Romford Romance by KittiDot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026905">Twiland - A Dark Romford Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot'>KittiDot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fluff, Vampires, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little present for the most amazing of birthday girls ...in celebration of a kink for Noah...with fangs. Part 2 coming very soon! 100% tongue in cheek and inspired by our favourite sparkling vampie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah &amp; Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twiland - A Dark Romford Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/gifts">NoodlePie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stepped out of the car and looked around at the concrete jungle that was my new home. </p>
<p>Romford.</p>
<p>The sky was grey, rain beating down, and I wrapped my coat around me a bit tighter, wondering what the quickest route back to the idyllic seaside village I called home was. But then there was Dad...frowning slightly, but a faintly happy smile playing on his lips as he got my bags out of the car and took them to his little red brick terraced house. When it had been “agreed” that I’d spend some time with him in Romford I had tried kicking and screaming for a while...but honestly, the teenage tantrums were tiring and in the end it was just easier to agree.</p>
<p>How hard could living in this town be? I was starting College in a couple of weeks, and planned to just immerse myself in biology books. And coffee. Books and coffee...nothing scary there, right?</p>
<p>The first couple of days passed in a blur of unpacking, and trying to find a new way of living with the man who I knew loved me deeply, but who I hadn’t lived with for so many years he was almost a stranger. The sandy beaches of home still called to me and I tried to block them out as I readjusted to my new surroundings. Romford wasn’t exactly packed with entertainment. A pretty park which I walked around each day...a cinema...some shops packed with uninspiring items that could be found in any shop in any town.</p>
<p>And a library.</p>
<p>It was day three when I decided to go and explore what books the library had to offer. I had my Kindle with me but it always left me feeling slightly...empty. I missed the weight of the book...the feel of the pages. I walked up the stairs to the double doors. The library building was strangely out of place. Like it had been transported from a different time, when men would walk the streets in their 3 piece suits, examining their pocket watch and wondering what their devoted wife had prepared for supper that day. The kid propped against the wall of the library listening to music on his beats and scanning his phone with his thumb just looked...wrong.</p>
<p>The building was dark grey stone and the only windows it had were filled with stained glass, so dark and thick that no light could possibly get through. I pushed open the heavy wooden door and blinked as I stepped inside, my eyes adjusting to the new light...or lack of...that greeted me. For a moment I thought it must be closed and someone had just left the door open, but as my eyes adjusted I realised that there were artificial lights shaped like candles lighting a path around the library, and down each row of books. The ceiling was high and the shelves of books were impossibly tall, step ladders strategically placed to allow people to reach their chosen literature at great heights. </p>
<p>It was all together overwhelming and beautiful. </p>
<p>“Hi, welcome. Can I help you with anything”</p>
<p>A deep but gentle voice spoke and I felt every hair on the back of my neck stand up as a tingle worked its way down my spine. I turned to face the voice and found myself staring into the hazel eyes of the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. </p>
<p>“Uh..hi..yeah” I stuttered as I stepped toward him. He was carrying a large pile of books, but seemed to be under no physical strain, his smile soft and his eyes sparkling. The look changed as I took another step towards him, into one of...disgust? He dropped the books and put his hand to his mouth, stepping backwards, his eyes panicked. I stopped moving. He didn’t.</p>
<p>After three more large paces backwards, which only helped to emphasise how long his legs were and just how tall he was, he stopped, presumably only because he hit a wall, and seemed to compose himself again. </p>
<p>“Sorry...uh...did you need anything?” he asked, his voice now muffled due to the hand clamped to his face. </p>
<p>“The uh...the…” shit, what was I studying again? </p>
<p>“The biology section?” That’s right. Biology. Well done brain.</p>
<p>He pointed to the far left corner. </p>
<p>“Over there”.</p>
<p>“Thanks...do you um...want a hand with the books?” I asked, pointing down at the large pile of books now chatoically arranged about a metre in front of me.</p>
<p>“No, no, thanks. You just..go...browse”. The hand that wasn’t still clamped his his face waved back in the direction of the biology books and I realised I should probably take the hint. As I walked in the direction of the books I ran through my outfit choice for the day. Black jeans and black t-shirt. Nothing offensive there. My hair wasn’t looking super amazing, I’d just scooped my red locks into a ponytail, but honestly, it was nothing offensive. Romford boys are weird. Fact.</p>
<p>I looked behind me as I walked, to see him bent over, picking up the books and gently closing them, inspecting for any damage as he did. He finished picking the books up and walked in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>That was the last I saw of him for three weeks. In that time I’d started College, made some friends, had a few crazy nights out (and received great dissaporval from my Dad) and taken my first mock test. But the one thing I hadn’t done was go back to the library.</p>
<p>Oh wait, that..and...I hadn’t stopped thinking about him for a second. </p>
<p>On one of the nights out with Sam (someone in my class who I adored within a second of seeing their beaming face as they sat next to me), I had thought I saw him stood by a bus stop, but I blinked and he was gone. A vodka illusion, most likely.</p>
<p>However, with my first assignment due to two weeks, and my Kindle turning out to have failed in the biology book stakes, it was time to go back...there.</p>
<p>I asked Sam in a nervous voice if they would come with me, which caused more amusement than such a simple request should have.</p>
<p>“Scared of library ghosts”? Sam asked, blue eyes twinkling with amusement and I stared down at my hands.</p>
<p>“No...there’s this ...boy who works in there, and he..seems to...hate me or something”.</p>
<p>“A boy? What does he look like?”</p>
<p>“Oh, tall, dark, broad chest, arms you could have wrapped around you forever. Dark hair...hazel eyes”</p>
<p>“Shoe size?”</p>
<p>“Probably about an eleven..” I caught myself as I realised Sam was looking at me in horror.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, you have got it bad, huh? Anyway, that’s Noah. He’s a total babe but so quiet. Spends all his time in the libary I think. Moved here a couple of years ago”.</p>
<p>Sam looked at their phone “I’ll come with you next time, ok? I promised my brother I’d see him today. But you’ll be ok...I’m sure he doesn’t hate you...how could anyone hate you...you have seen you, right?”</p>
<p>I smiled “Ha, thanks for the ego boost. Ok, I’ve got this. Noah. How can anyone with the name Noah be intimidating, huh?”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” With that Sam embraced me in a quick hug and was gone, and I was left with a dilemma. Slink home and scour for more information online, or find the courage I was sure I used to have, and go back to the library.</p>
<p>With a deep breath I walked in the direction that would take me back there. Back to him. I had a moment of scolding myself for this new obsession. What did I think I was doing? I wasn’t some girl in a romance novel for teens, falling madly and deeply in love with a boy I’d met for a second.</p>
<p>Was I?</p>
<p>Reader ...please...I kinda need some reassurance here??</p>
<p>I arrived at the doors far too quickly and, before I could change my mind, stepped in. I wasn’t sure if I was relieved or devestated when I realised that there was no sign of him, just of an elderly lady in a plaid skirt and white blouse who was adjusting the books on the shelves ever so slightly, so that they were all perfectly lined up.</p>
<p>“Hello dear, can I help?” she stepped towards me, and kept stepping. No revulsion, no hand clamped to her face. So it wasn’t some kind of spell on the building that made me a troll...interesting.</p>
<p>“No, I know where I’m going, thank you”.</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded, returning to the book straightening.</p>
<p>I made my way to the biology section, occasionally looking around, just in case there was a sign of a tall dark Noah anywhere. But I reached the section without seeing any sign that he was here.</p>
<p>I convinced myself it was a good thing, and that I was here to focus on my studies. No boy related distractions were welcome. Especially ones that were repulsed by me.</p>
<p>I began browsing, creating a small pile of the books I wanted to check out as soon as I signed up for membership. I looked up at the top shelves and wished I was some kind of spider monkey. Swinging my way up there would be a lot easier than climbing the steps that were propped next to me. But I could see the immunology books sat way above me, taunting me with their distance.</p>
<p>I gripped the sides of the steps and started making my way slowly up, one step at a time, one foot at a time. A rush of elation ran through my veins as I reached the shelf, and grazed the ends of the books with my finger tips. As I started to pull out the first book I glanced down. Big mistake.  Before I knew what was happening, the world span around me and my feet gave way from under me. I was falling and it was far. It was going to hurt. I was going to die in Romford. Excellent.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.</p>
<p>...but it never came. Instead there was him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>